The weakest character
by oenc
Summary: Jack Will is screwed. All stats starting at 1. Stuck in the world of Naruto...now what? OC SI. Slight crossover with The Gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (I'm paranoid. Even though this story probably isn't going to get very popular, I don't want anything bad to happen.)**

* * *

 **You, " _Jack Will_ ", has died! You will now be teleported with another group of 250 people in a randomly chosen universe!**

"Wait, wha-"

 _whoosh!_

 **Your chosen universe is...  
** **...  
** **.**. **.  
**...

 **"Naruto"!**

 **Difficultly: Hard**

 **...**

 **Are you sure you would like to join this universe?**

 **Please choose one down below.**

 **|Yes|**

 **|No|**

 **Warning! Error code: 10291**

 **Please submit an bug report to the Dev!**

 **...**

 **You have chosen the universe, "Naruto"!**

 **Please roll for your stats.**

 **Warning! Error code: 84523** **  
** **  
** **Please submit an bug report to the Dev!**

...

 **The below is your stats, please roll again if you would like another try.**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 25**

 **CP: 25**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1**

 **Rolls left: -5**

 **Thank you for creating your character. We wish you good luck.**

 **Perks unlocked!**

 **! #$%^: The ability to save and load.  
-15% to all stats.**

 _whoosh!_

 **Rolling fields: Tutorial**

So, uh, yeah. I just died. I mean, there wasn't really an explanation for what just happened... Well, the character creation sort of just went by itself on auto. The question is, HOW? I'm screwed. There's nothing else left to it. My stats are all one. How am I supposed to do anything? I'm going to die. What did I in my past life to deserv-

 **The tutorial will begin now. Please say, "Observe".**

Sure? "Observe".

 **Skill unlocked! "Observe" LV: 1  
Allows the user to get information from the object they focus on.**

 **Please focus on the object now before you.**

A dumbbell sort of poofed into existence.

"Observe."

 **Dumbbell:  
** **A average dumbbell. 5 minutes of constant use will increase you STR by 0.1  
** **Requirements to use: 5 STR**

Wait, doesn't that mean I can't use it? Oh well, doesn't hurt to try. I went over there, and _tried_ to pick up it. It just. Didn't. BUDGE! After trying for a few minutes, I gave up. When I was about to walk back, a system error popped up.

**Warning! Error code: 45621**

 **Player:JackWill* requirement:/"5"str (autofilldata) :/dumbbelltutor * &^! [-Auto skip-]**

Oh, uh. Wow. I didn't know the game could have a bug.

 **Phase two of the tutorial will now begin. Please hit the dummy.**

"Observe."

 **Dummy  
** **It's a worn dummy made of old fabrics.**

 **HP: 50**

 **Observe LEVEL UP!**

 **"Observe" LV: 2.10%  
Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.**

Eh? The dummy has more HP than me? My face started to flush in embarrassment. At least observe leveled up. I ran up to the dummy, and hit it with all the strength I could muster. A small popup from my left said, " ***CRIT*** **Dealt 4 HP!"**

That was a crit?  
Oh, for f!cks sake.

* * *

 **You have defeated, "Dummy"! You gained 100 Ryo! You gained 100 EXP!**

 **LEVEL UP! Please put one stat point in one of stats below.**

 **Name: Jack Will**

 **Level: 2**

Exp until level up: 0/300

 **Available stat points: 2**

 **HP: 25**

 **CP: 25**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1** **  
**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**

 **Observe LV: 2.10%  
Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.**

 **Perks:  
** **! #$%^: The ability to save and load.  
-15% to all stats.**

Great, great. We're moving things along here. I'm probably gonna go with a ranged, if possible. Don't want to die anytime soon. What? I'm not some heroic idiot. I'm going to survive, hopefully. Won't be putting my life for some character in a novel. So, I guess I'll put one into VIT and the other into DEX. Once I added them, I felt more... healthy? I once again opened my character.

 **Name: Jack Will**

 **Exp until level up: 0/300**

Level: 2

 **Available stat points: 0**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 50**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1** **  
**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**

 **Observe LVL: 2.10%  
Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.**

 **Perks:  
** **! #$%^: The ability to save and load.  
-15% to all stats.**

Great, I'm basically the dummy, but I can deal 1-2 damage and move. Very uplifting. Anyways, should the third phas-

 **The third phase will now begin.**

 **Would you like to save?**

Heck yeah! Gimme that! I clicked the **Yes** button enthusiastically.

That promptly brought me to a saving screen.

 **Saving...**

 **(Pro tip: You'll find the save button within the pause menu)**

There was a pause menu? Wow, that sounds overpowered. Then again, I don't have the Gamer's Mind...

* * *

Not thinking about that subject anymore, I said pause, and then a warning popped up.

 **Warning! You must be at least level 5 to use the skill pause!**

Looks like the game doesn't want me to exploit the save function just yet, eh? Well, let's start the fight.

A looming figure in the distance approached...

Trying to swallow my fears, I squinted, and said observe.

 **?***

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **SPD: ?** **  
**

 ***If you cannot see the creature/object clearly, information will be withdrawn. Level up your Observe to 10 to overcome this!**

 **Observe LEVEL UP!**

 **"Observe" LV: 3.01%  
Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.**

Well, that just made me even more nervous. I don't even have any skills, the one exception being Observe, which wasn't even a combat skill.  
When the figure got close enough for me to see, I said Observe once again.

 **Genin Sachi**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 100**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **WIS: N/A**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: N/A**

 **SPD: 10**

 **Genin Sachi is your fresh genin in the start of canon Naruto. There are almost no defining traits about him that are different from the other brand-new genin.**

Seriously? This was what I was worried about? As I walked up to him, he moved into a taijutsu stance that I had yet to know. Without any further notice he swiftly ran up to me and punched me. My head flew back, hard. **-15 HP.** Sh!t! I got arrogant. I forgot that he was still a ninja in training. Age really doesn't matter that much in this world, does it?

I held my hands up in a attempt to make me look like I knew what I was doing. I sprinted up to him, and tried to punch him. I heard a audible thump, but pain jolted up my arm. **-5 HP.** Wait, what? Why am I punching a rock? More importantly, where is h- My body fell to the ground.

 **Headshot! Crit! -25 HP!** Damn, he was behind me! I immediately rolled to the left, when I saw him coming at me with his foot again. I also regretted it, when my injured arm acted up again. I got to my feet, and staggered to the left, barely avoiding another punch from my right. Ducking under a kick that grazed my hair, I kicked him back square in the stomach. **Dealt 5 HP.**

I backed up, giving myself some time to breathe while nursing my hurt arm. Argh, this fight isn't going well. Coming at the kid with my arms up again, I felt something hit my thigh. **-1 HP. Status effect, "Bleeding" applied. -1 HP every 5 seconds.** Looking down, I realized a kunai was stuck in my flesh. **-1 HP.** I dropped to my knees, feeling a burning sensation. I tried to pull it out, and I did, unfortunately. **Status effect, "Severe blood loss" applied! -1 HP every 0.5 seconds. Warning! You have low HP. Please use a healing item soon, or you will die. -1 HP! -1 HP! -1 HP!** And I thought I was doing so well...

 **You have died!**

* * *

 **You died! Would you like to:**

 **|Load|**

 **|Quit|**

So, uh, yeah. I died. AGAIN. That was just idiotic. Why did I forget that he had stuff on him? Bleeding effect is just bull, well, for some with low HP like me... it is. Oh well. Not wanting to know what happens if I chose **Quit,** I just chose **Load.**

 **Loading...  
** **(Pro tip: If you have trouble with anything, click the Pro Tip section in your inventory!)  
**

* * *

Wow, that was completely useless. Well, lets get this fight over with.

A looming figure in the distance approaches...

...

Whew, I've got him whittled down to 130 HP, while my own is:

 **Name: Jack Will**

 **Exp until level up: 0/300** **  
**

 **Level: 2**

 **Available stat points: 0**

 **HP: 29**

 **CP: 50**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1** **  
**

 **Status effects: Slight bleeding: -1 HP every 10** **minutes.**

Sachi came at me again, his eyes narrowed. Not wanting to get hit by him, I sidestepped him. I then lurched forward, a fist cocked in my hand. I'd like to say I hit him, but I'm not that lucky. He blocked my attack, then did a fake short kick. As I moved my hand to block his foot, he pulled his leg back and released a devastating kick that hit the side of my head. **Headshot! -15 HP! Status effect, "Dizzy" applied for 6 seconds. -8% to WIS and STR.** Holy- will this give me a concussion?

Confused, I started to run, repeating my hit and run strategy. The most dangerous part was the chance of getting hit by a kunai. Whilst I was running, I ran in a zigzag style in hopes of not getting hit. Multiple kunai and shuriken flew past me.

I started to purposely started to slow down, and when I was in striking range of the kunai, I suddenly stopped and went backwards. I then pointed my elbow out, and sank it into his stomach. ***CRIT* Dealt 8 HP!** Not giving him time to recover, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my cocked fist. He staggered slightly. ***Headshot* Dealt 9 HP! Status effect, "Dizzy" inflicted for 3 seconds.** Wow, I might actually be able to do this! I saw him start to pull out a kunai, so I kneed him hard on the privates. He dropped it after that. ***CRIT* *COMBO x 1* Dealt 15 HP! Status effect, "Severe stomachache" inflicted for 15 seconds. -10% to STR.** I can't say I felt too manly after I did that, but wow, that was satisfying.

Sachi's eyebrows furrowed in anger. I tried to punch him again, but he moved to the right, albeit not so gracefully, and shunshined to the right position to throw me across his back. **-8 HP.** What the hell? Why hasn't he used it before in the fight? Then grabbing my incapacitated arm with one arm, he pulled his leg back an- HOLY no. No no no. Please don- _crack!_ **-5 HP. Status effect, "Broken arm" applied. If you use your broken arm in combat, the following status effects will be applied. "Pain". Will last as long as you keep using your arm. If you use your arm in combat long enough, you can render your arm permanently damaged, and therefore useless unless you find a healer [Master] rank or above.**

Ok game, you can screw off now. Why would you put my goddamn HP at one? Why make me suffer when I already CLEARLY lost? The last thing I saw was Sachi stabbing my chest with a kunai. ***Overkill* -500 HP! Status effect, "Massive internal bleeding" applied. -25 HP every second. Status effect, "Massive external bleeding applied. -25 HP every second. Warning! A catastrophic drop in blood pressure has been detected. Please hurry immediately to a hospital, or you will die. -30% STR -30% WIS -30% DEX.**

 **You have died!**

* * *

 **You have died! Would you like to:  
**

 **|Load|**

 **|Quit|**

Well, that could have gone better. How did I once again forget the most important thing? Bosses always get harder when you get them down to half HP.

I also had to do a moral check. Because, seriously, beating up a kid and feeling satisfied... I guess the frustration got to me. Of all the people, why me? Why was I the one forced into this fight? All stats at one, all I had going for me was this save thing. And still, whats the point of a save when you can't even beat the first boss? All these things just made me angry. I guess I'll just have to try harder. I clicked **Load,** hoping that that would be the last time I loaded in this region.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, and just a warning, I update about every 2-3 weeks. Assuming the fact that I don't have any life problems in the way. Have a great day! Also, just to clear things up. Saving is a ability exclusive to Jack Will, if you haven't noticed yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, there was some confusion as of the last chapter about Jacks stats. I'll explain to you why he can still do damage when his STR is one. I am relying on a base strength idea. For an example, lets say a huge golem has a STR of 1, and a human has a STR of 10. Who do you think is going to win? Even if the human increased his/her STR even by an extra 20 points, the human stands no chance. The reason other fics have people start out as STR one is the fact that a just born logically has a STR of one. If a person is 1 fifth already through his/her life, then even if there STR is one, they still have there normal STR from in the old world. Its just that increasing your STR increases your base stat. Another reason why Jack can't deal that much damage is the fact that the game expects you to have at least 5 starting STR, which in Jacks case, is not right. Therefore, that is why Jack does not have the STR of a baby. This should probably fade into the story as the fact I needed some reason for Jack not to die insanely quick every time. Thanks for reading my rant, the story is below.**

* * *

"Haaah..." This is my third time attempting the fight. I'll be ready this time, hopefully.

I held my fists up again.

A looming figure app-

Nope, not going through that again. I sprinted as fast as I could, hoping that I could end this quick and get a combo. When I threw a right hook, he blocked it and almost punched me, but I kicked him in the side of his stomach. **Dealt 4 HP.** He recovered and rushed forward with the intent of stabbing me with a kunai. I sidestepped him, not wanting to be pierced, only for some of my hair to be cut off. Apparently he flicked his kunai to the left and tried to headshot me, what an ***.

Going forward again, I came up with an idea. I did a short kick at his legs, which made his body go down to block it. I then quickly jumped and with my other leg, I kicked him in the face while he was going down. ***Headshot* Dealt 10 HP! Status effect, "Broken nose" inflicted for an** **indefinite amount of time.** He grabbed my leg that I kicked him in the head with, and tripped me. Once I was on the ground, he pulled out yet another kunai and threw it at me. I quickly rolled to the side, but he then unleashed a volley of deadly kunai.

I was pierced from many sides. **Hit multiple times! -3 HP x3! Status effect, "Bleeding" applied. -1 HP.** I grunted in pain. I had double vision, and saw the genin above. I swore that he was smirking. Why tha- Another kunai hit me. **-3 HP. -1 HP.** That little fu-! I got up in a frenzy only to be kicked down again. **-5 HP.** He looked extremely smug. **-1 HP.**

 **...** **I'LL GODDAMNED KILL HIM!** I rose once again, and backed away from his kick. I just ran towards him. His eyes widened a little, and he used a jutsu. I punched a rock, again, yet I felt no pain. Just anger. Anger at whoever did this to me. Anger at why someone would go so FAR just to torment me. Anger at the world for why I was even chosen for the person to hate me. Anger at... **everything.** **Ability: "Berserk" Unlocked! Cost: 1 CP / 1 seconds. Overuse will cause damage overtime.**

I turned around quickly to see the genin, or, two of them. I ran towards them at a speed I didn't realize I could ever go. I swung my fists at both of them hoping to get one, but I missed both. I then was tripped. I was in some sort of unholy anger, because I apparently was able to do a somersault and get back on my feet. Reflexes I would have never have thought to have.

I just ran back towards the two, until I felt pain crawl up my leg. But that didn't stop me. I jumped and kicked one of them into oblivion, which was the clone. I turned around to Sachi, and punched him in the side of his stomach. **Dealt 5 HP. *x5 DMG Berserk buff= 25*** Not even caring anymore about the fact he sank couple kunai in my stomach, I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and started to repeatedly punch him in the head.

 **Dealt 5 HP. *x5 DMG Berserk buff= 25*** **Dealt 5 HP. *x5 DMG Berserk buff= 25*** **Dealt 5 HP. *x5 DMG Berserk buff= 25* Dealt 3 HP** ***x3 DMG Weakened berserk buff= 9*** **Dealt 3 HP** ***x3 DMG Weakened berserk buff= 9* Dealt 1 HP *x1 DMG Extremely weakened berserk buff* -1 HP. Warning! Status effect, "Chakra exhaustion" has been applied.** "W-what...?" I managed out. I winced at my own voice. I felt an involuntary loosen of my grip on his shirt. **All damage received from "Berserk" will now be transferred to you. Berserk LEVEL UP x3!**

 **Would you like to |Transfer all the damage to me at once!| or |Set up a custom transfer time! (A debuff will be added to you, the slower the damage, the higher the debuff.|? You have 30 seconds to choose, or the first option will be automatically chosen.**

Sachi got back up again, taking in great amounts of air in. He grinned and started to take out a kunai. Yeah, nope. I give up. He's at half heath boss time, and I have barely any HP left. Might as well not let him get the last laugh. I limped towards him, and his smile grew wider. Wasn't this person supposed to be a normal genin or something? He walked towards me, twirling his kunai. God...I have never seen a scarier child.

All of a sudden, he sprinted towards me and stabbed me.  
 **-10 HP.** I spat out blood on his face, and while he wiped it off, I tackled him. Sadly, he shunshined out. **-1 HP.** I turned around, and he axe kicked my shoulder, dislocating it. With my dominant hand, I grabbed his leg and I chose **|Transfer all the damage to me at once!|.** Yeah, f!ck you too. I glowed extremely bright, and literally exploded. **Dealt 100 HP. -100 HP.**...Wait, my explosion hit him fir-?

* * *

 **Congratulations! You have beat the boss, "Genin Sachi"!**

 **You gained 2000 EXP! You gained 180000 Ryo! You gained x5 Kunai, x2 Rusted Kunai, and one bloody Kunai!**

 **Level up x2!**

 **Your HP and CP has been restored. All non-permanent debuffs and buffs have been removed.**

 **Before you go, please take a look at your stats.**

* * *

 **Name: Jack Will** **  
**

 **Exp until level up: 0/300**

 **Level: 4**

 **Available stat points: 4**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 50**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1** **  
**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)  
**

 **Observe LVL: 2.10%**  
 **Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.  
**

 **Abilities*** **(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)  
** **  
Berserk LVL: 3.16%  
A double edged blade that is very powerful, but hard to turn off. Overuse will cause damage overtime.  
**  
 **CP Consumption: 1 CP/Second**

 **Buffs: Damage absorption*, x6 to attacks, +25% STR,** **+25% SPD,** **+25% VIT (If the user runs out of CP, the attack will get progressively weaker.)**  
 **  
*Max damage absorption: 550**

 **Debuffs (After use): -25% STR,-** **25% SPD, -** **25% VIT. (All damage absorbed from attacks will come back)**

 **Perks:  
** **! #$%^: The ability to save and load.  
-15% to all stats.**

* * *

 **You will now be teleported into the lobby#2 with 50 other players!**

 **Good luck!  
**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I jinxed myself on the last chapter. Please do review, it keeps me going. Favs and follows are also warmly welcome. Anyways, carry on with your day now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I've been sick, catching up on schoolwork and lessons are stressful. I was thinking about abandoning this fic for some time, but your reviews keep me going. :) Thanks guys. (Oh, I almost forgot. The most average person will get 5 stat points to all their stats. Obviously, no one is that average, so there will be difference in each stat at the beginning. Jack Will is obviously not normal, he is severely weakened.)**

* * *

 **Are you sure you want to add these stat points to your desired location?**

"...Yes."

* * *

 **Name: Jack Will**

 **Exp until level up: 0/300**

 **Level: 4**

 **Available stat points: 0**

 **HP: 100**

 **CP: 75**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **WIS: 2**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 2**

 **LUK: 1**

 **SPD: 1** **  
**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)  
**

 **Observe LVL: 2.10%**  
 **Allows the user to get slightly more information from the object they focus on.  
**

 **Abilities*** **(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)  
** **  
Berserk LVL: 3.16%  
A double edged blade that is very powerful, but hard to turn off. Overuse will cause damage overtime. ****CP Consumption: 1 CP/Second**

 **Buffs: Damage absorption*, x6 to attacks, +25% STR,** **+25% SPD,** **+25% VIT (If the user runs out of CP, the attack will get progressively weaker.)**  
 **  
*Max damage absorption: 550**

 **Debuffs (After use): -25% STR,-** **25% SPD, -** **25% VIT. (All damage absorbed from attacks will come back)**

 **Perks:  
** **! #$%^: The ability to save and load.  
-15% to all stats.  
**

* * *

Ok, to be honest, that went way out of all the possibilities of what was going to happen. How did I kill the boss BEFORE I died? The game is clearly not going to let a cheat skill like that even happen, so I made up a theory. Someone was controlling my misfortune. This so called "Dev" probably did this all just for his/her/its? own amusement. Heck, whatever did this to me could me listening in on my thoughts!

It was sort of depressing, seeing how all of this was just made for a higher being. It probably let me pass just because it was bored... Aside from those thoughts, lets think about this. I LEVELED UP! YES, I swear I have been waiting to get those stats up for SO DAMNED LONG! All this stuff is gonn-

 **Initializing SYSTEM... SYSTEM Initialized.**

 **Connecting to lobby#2... lobby#2 connected to.**

 **Checking local OUDO... OUDO localized.**

 **Charging martix...** **Matrix charged.**

 **Preparing time-space warp... Time-space warp prepared.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Jack Will has joined lobby#2.**

* * *

Again, that was unexpected. I woke up to the noises of people while sitting on a cushioned chair.  
"What happened?"  
"Where is my son?"  
"I demand to know why I am here. I can get you sent to prison, I am a lawyer."  
"O-omigod."  
"Why isn't my cellular data working?"  
"Is this a dream?"

I looked around, and saw random strangers at randoms places. We were in a large... box? The wallpaper has a techy look. The random chatter slightly hurt my ears, and it started to build to a crescendo. I started to desperately try to block out the noise, until the game read my thoughts. A popup appeared on my left.  
 **  
** **Mute sound?  
** **|Yes| |No|**

I chose yes, and started to regain my bearings. It was kind of peaceful, to be honest. All I heard was background noises, such as peoples footsteps. Looking around, people of all races, genders, height, and weight were here. The only thing everyone had in common was that they were in a 15 - 25 year old range.

It also looked like the people were less agitated. Some person must be helpi- oh, for f!cks sake. Wow, I should have known. The popular guy and girl got there attention. Its not like I'm bitter or something, its just that it was so stereotypical that I would of laughed. I looked at them, and whispered "Observe".

 **Name: Shirakawa Niou**

 **Class: Savior**

 **Exp until level up: 1344/10000**

 **Level: 13**

 **Available stat points: 0**

 **HP: 500**

 **CP: 350**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 11**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 9**

 **LUK: 6**

 **SPD: 11**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**  
 **Sword thrust LVL 16.3%:  
A forward thrust with a blade,** **infused with chakra.**

 **CP consumption: 10 CP**

 **Chakra blade LVL 17.9%**  
 **Requiring a large amount of charka control, these sharp blades will quickly run you out of CP.**

 **CP Consumption: 15 CP/Second**

 **Abilities*** **(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**  
 ***Limit break: LVL 1.25%:**  
 **In hopes in defeating the enemy, an ancient power guides you...**  
 ***Must have only 25% of HP for ability to be able to be used.**  
 **Temporarily increases all stats by 75%.**

 **Perks:**  
 **Savior: He, who is of legend... passed down from old...**  
 **+15% to all stats.**

* * *

 **Name:** **Matano Tamiko**

 **Class: Hero**

 **Exp until level up: 5242/8000  
**

 **Level: 12**

 **Available stat points: 2**

 **HP: 250**

 **CP: 500**

 **STR: 7**

 **VIT: 7**

 **WIS: 18**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 24**

 **LUK: 5**

 **SPD: 9**

 **Skills*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**  
 **Chakra arrow LVL 17.2%**  
 **A arrow made from pure chakra, keeping it on for to long will make it explode.** **CP consumption: 5/per arrow**

 **Spinning chakra arrow LVL 14.3%**  
 **A spinning arrow made from pure chakra.** **CP consumption: 10/per arrow**

 **Chakra ball LVL 2.12%  
A destructive ball of chakra that can be launched. ****CP consumption: 250**

 **Abilities*(Will show most used. Click bottom for all skills.)**

 ***Limit break: LVL 1:**  
 **In hopes in defeating the enemy, an ancient power guides you...**  
 ***Must have only 25% of HP for ability to be able to be used.**  
 **Temporarily increases all stats by 75%.** **  
**

 **Perks: Hero: She, who is of legend... passed down from old...  
+20% to all stats  
**

* * *

Wait, what the f!ck? Nope, nope, nope. I might as well let them do anything, hell, a mary sue and a gary stu? Canon will be f!cked, badly. I'm betting on Madara somehow starting to love the mary sue, then the mary sue reincarnating him, then Sasuke having a crush on her, then convincing the entire Akatsuki to be som- Ugh, still, this is BS.

The abilities are also BS, although, I may be a hypocrite. I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate on other things. That only led to worse thoughts, such as: If that is their best, what is their average?  
Not wanting to even think a bit more about that, I was about to unmute everyone, but as I did, a large screen popped up in front of me.

* * *

 **The Game - Naruto**

 **RULES:**  
 **1\. No one will intentionally change anything until canon, which is one year from now. Failure to comply will result in amnesia.**  
 **2\. You will not, under any circumstances, reveal your status as The Gamer. Failure to comply will result in amnesia.  
3\. Any major changes after canon will be reverted. EX: Killing a main character.**

 **Failure to comply with the rules 3 times in a row will result in death.**

* * *

 **Welp, that was about all I can do for this week. Seeya!**


End file.
